LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT
by Mira94
Summary: Minato and Kushina fell in love with each other the moment they looked into each others eyes.. They just didn’t notice themselves. Over time, the feelings grow stronger and stronger, and in the end, one of them are brave enough to confront the other.
1. Meeting the Uzumaki

LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT

CHAPTER 1: Meeting the Uzumaki.

**A/N; **Alright, first, I thought I would make this an one-shot.. But when I started writing, I noticed that it would be much better as a little story! This is a love story about Minato and Kushina. This is also a 'flashback story' if I can call it that. You'll read things mostly in flashbacks. Also, these chapters may not be so long, just so you know that. Well, I hope you'll enjoy it!

**Summary; **Minato and Kushina fell in love with each other the first time they looked into each others eyes.. They just didn't notice themselves. Over time, the feelings grow stronger and stronger, and in the end, one of them are brave enough to confront the other about the feelings the person haves.

**Disclaimer; **I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Minato sat in the grass and leaned against a tree on his teams training ground. His old and perverted sensei; Jiraya, were supposed to be sparring with him, but he pushed him away and went to the hotsprings to peep at women. And Ofcourse, one of the women that were at the hotsprings at this hotspring at this hour, were the legendary sucker; Tsunade. Minato couldn't understand how he even dared to pull off such a stunt, that crazy woman could kill him! She didn't like perverts, and she didn't care that Jiraya were her teammate, no, she would kill him if she noticed him. Minato shuddered by the thought of his sensei and the crazy super-strength woman. He couldn't understand why Jiraya even was peeping at the women. He thought that the frog Saninn needed a wife, a good one, who had him on a straight line.

Minato was never a pervert, and he didn't find his sensei's books any exiting at all. He found them quite boring.. Hell, it was funnier to sign papers than reading his perverted books. He didn't only don't like the books, but he also had a beautiful wife. A wife that took him to all new stages in life, and a wife he loved deeply. He would never do anything that could hurt her feelings, and despite her hating perverts, he sure as hell wouldn't become one! However, she had a soft spot in her heart of the perverted Saninn, he was Minato's sensei after all. He had also complimented her many times, without pulling anything perverted into it. Even though she did have a serious talk with him whenever she caught him going to the hotspring for his beloved research.

But some things can never be changed. Once a pervert, always a pervert.

His wife, Kushina Uzumaki, was a woman full of surprises. She was always cheerful and she was always smiling, just like himself. She had long, red hair that reached down to her lower back, and she had beautiful green eyes. She was from Whirlpool, and she and Minato met when Minato was on a mission over in her home village. It was love at first sight. Minato was a Jounin sensei at that time, with his three students coming along, Kakashi, Obito and Rin. Kushina was one of the Jounin's who would welcome the team and make sure they had a great time while they were staying in the village. She was also their guide.

The first thing that had caught his eyes was her own eyes. They were so beautiful. They were shining a bright green color that matched her red hair perfectly. Then there was her smile, she never let that smile off of her face, and she had the cutest laugh in the world. Minato could still remember that day so clearly.

**Flashback**

_Minato and his team walked towards the gate that separated the Whirlpool village and the green forest. His team had been assigned a mission from their current Hokage, Sarutobi, to be guards and look over the small and beautiful village, due to the loss of many Shinobi's in their newly stopped war. The village still feared that their village could get attacked, and they asked for assistance from the strongest and biggest village, Konoha. _

_While they walked towards the gate, that were nowhere in sight yet, Minato had to listen to his team having an argument. His two boy members, Kakashi Hatake and Obito Uchiha were rivals and would always challenge each other, tease each other and point out the bad things about each other. However, it was always the poor Uchiha boy who got most hurt by his rivals words. Obito was not the greatest in the class at the academy, and he had yet to get the Sharingan eyes. Kakashi was a cold person. Ever since his father died, known as 'Konoha's White Fang' He had become that way. The death of his father however, was not taken lightly for Kakashi's part. They had a really close bond, and now, it was lost._

_Rin, the only girl of the team, was always the one to step into the fight and tried to stop the two boys. But at times, their little argument turned out to something a lot more dangerous that words, and Minato had to step in. Rin was thankful for her sensei, if he wasn't there, the two boys might have killed each other at many times._

_The three younger Shinobi's of Minato's team were all Chuunin. Kakashi was the first one to pass the Chuunin test, due to his fathers training, listen to the classes they had at the academy and was trained by the Yellow Flash, as his two other team mates._

_Rin was the second one on the team who passed the Chuunin exam. Since she was a medic ninja, she could heal herself as long as she had enough chakra and had the time to do so in between attacks._

_Obito was the last one to become a Chuunin. He had just recently become one, one month ago. It wasn't easy, seeing that he fought pretty skilled ninja's, but he pulled it off. And this was even without his Sharingan. Mostly Uchiha's got their Sharingan in their early teens, and had the Sharingan when they entered the Chuunin exam. _

_Minato sighed as he heard his team getting into the 14__th__ argument on their trip to Whirlpool. He couldn't do more than simply focus on the dirty path infront of him. It was then he saw a huge, red gate with the sign of the Whirlpool village on it. He grinned widely as he saw the small figures of the welcome. He signaled to his team that the gate was in sight and the team at once shut their mouths and took a posture that showed anyone that they were greatly skilled ninja's. _

_When they came closer to the gate, Minato was able to focus more on the people standing ready to greet them. He looked them all over, but one person took his eyes, a pretty woman. The first thing he noticed about her was her clear green eyes. He could feel his heart skip a beat when he saw her smile. She had such a sweet and warming smile. _

_When they reached the gate and stood right infront of their greeters, Minato smiled. "We're the ninja's from Konoha, asked to help your village. We're honored to be here. I'm Minato Namikaze, and this is my team; Kakashi Hatake, Obito Uchiha and Rin." Rin had never told anyone what her last name was, Minato wasn't even sure if she had one. _

_Kushina smiled at the adoring man infront of her, as she took in his features. He had blond, spiky hair, sapphire blue eyes, and to what it seemed like, a really good trained body. Minato did the same thing as the beautiful woman infront of him. She had green eyes, long red hair and a beautiful figure. He also looked over the other ninja's and his eyes then fell upon their Kage. He nodded at the Kage, before walking forwards to shake his hand. Minato once again smiled at the old man, who had to be a little older than Sarutobi. _

"_It is a pleasure to be here." Minato said, but the Kage shook his head and smiled back with his eyes closed._

"_No, no, no! It is our pleasure! Not only to get help from Konoha, but to have the Yellow Flash here as well! The honor is really on our side!" The Kage said and let go of Minato's hand. _

_Minato lifted his hand and scratched the back of his head sheepishly, while smiling. Kushina, was looking at him dumbfounded, 'Ofcourse! How didn't I see it? Blue eyes, blonde spiky hair like none other.. It had to be him!' Kushina thought while she looked at the handsome man infront of her. _

"_Your team look really interesting, and with you being the Yellow Flash and a Namikaze.." The old Kage said, unable to say anything._

"_Ah! Yes, my team!" Minato said proudly, "Kakashi here, is the son of 'Konoha's White Fang.' His brain is like up there.." Minato used his hands to show them what he meant, "And he is really skilled." Kakashi gave the group of Whirlpool ninja's a nod before Minato went to the next member. "Obito here, is from Konoha's strongest clan, the Uchiha clan. And then we have Rin, who is an incredibly skilled medic." Minato ended his little speech with having his hands on his hips and smiling brightly, clearly showing that he was proud of his team. "They argue a lot, but that's not really that important.." Minato frowned slightly at the last part but lifted a smile to his face again. _

_To say Kushina was stunned, was the right words to use. A medic, an Uchiha, the son of Konoha's White Fang, and the Yellow Flash himself! It was too good to be true! She could barely keep her laugher inside when she heard his last words, and then seeing his face, but somehow she managed to hold control over herself. She then heard her name being used._

"_This is Kushina Uzumaki," Kushina stepped forward and bowed, showing her respect towards the visitors, "She'll be your guide when you are here, she is also the leader of Whirlpool's guard-squad as we like to call it. You'll probably be around her a lot, so I will let you get to know each other better. She'll also tell you when you have to be on guard, and stuff like that. You other people, are dismissed." The old Kage said, and smiled towards Minato and his team, along with Kushina, before walking away. _

_Kushina turned towards Minato, "Minato-sama.." _

"_Please, just call me Minato." He said with a grin that could make any girl melt inside. Kushina nodded and smiled back at him. _

"_So where do we start? I guess showing you four around the village while we get to know each other better would be to most effective way." _

_Minato nodded in agreement, "I like the way you think, Kushina." _

_They smiled and started to walk into the village, while all of the five got to know each other better._

**End Flashback.**

* * *

**A/N; So what do you think? Should I continue? Ah, I probably will anyway! Hehe! I don't really know how long this fic will be, or how fast I'll be able to update, due to school and my illness.. And my computer is crashing all the time / ****But hopefully you enjoy it ) **

**P.S. The reason I said 'The Kage' and didn't give it a proper name like 'Hokage' was simply because I don't even know what kind´ of Kage they have in Whirlpool village.. Hehe.. That and.. I'm a little too lazy to both trying to come up with a name or finding the right name for their Kage..**


	2. The fake diamond bracelet

LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT

CHAPTER 2; The fake diamond bracelet.

**A/N; **Hi guys! So it's soon Christmas, eh? Well, Marry Christmas! Personally, I don't really like Christmas much, since I always get sick, and I have no idea why. Right now, I am feeling very ill as well.. Not funny at all.

I wanna thank the one person who reviewed this story; Yondaimehokagefan. I also want to thank the ones who alerted this story, alerted me and favorited this story. It's not many people who did this, but I'm thankful to those who take the time to review and such. Currently, I have one review, 136 hits, two favs and one alert on this story. I don't know the people who read the story like it, or just think, 'feh, bad story,' but since at least someone seem to like the story, I'll continue.

**Summary; **Minato and Kushina fell in love with each other the first time they looked into each others eyes.. They just didn't notice themselves. Over time, the feelings grow stronger and stronger, and in the end, one of them are brave enough to confront the other about the feelings the person haves.

**Disclaimer; **I do not own Naruto.

The current Hokage, the Yondaime, known as 'The Yellow Flash' or Minato Namikaze, was still sitting under the same three, thinking about when he first met Kushina. It was all so great memories. It was funny how her smile could make him feel happiness all of sudden, how her touch would make him shiver in a good way and how here kiss would warm like nothing or no one else could. He smiled when he saw her face inside his mind. Right now, she was all she could think of.. Maybe it was a good thing that Jiraya decided to ditch him for peeping at women.. Well, for his part.. Not so good for the girls and possibly him.

Minato thought back at when Kushina and his team walked through the Whirlpool village. She showed them around, talked about the history of the village and other interesting stuff like that. Minato also came to ask her if she was named Uzumaki as her last name for a reason. Her simple answer was easily; 'I don't know.' Minato thought it was a little funny that she was named Uzumaki, seeing that the villages name was whirlpool. He remembered that he told her that, and she chuckled slightly, and said that it was indeed funny to think of.

He was probably the one who was the most exited about being in the village and learning about it. Well, along with Rin. She constantly saw clothing stores and other stores, along with candy shops. Most of the stores had been built back up and you could hardly see that it had been war there for a few weeks ago. Minato chuckled as he remembered Rin going nuts when she saw this bracelet in a store window.

**Flashback**

_Rin ran towards the window and looked at the beautiful bracelet. She let a 'wow' escape her lips as she looked down at the diamond bracelet. Soon, Kakashi and Obito were standing next to her, each one on each other sides, and looked at the bracelet along with her. Kakashi and Obito leaned their heads slightly in one direction while they looked at it. Minato and Kushina looked at each other before walking over to the window and looked at the bracelet._

"_That's the prettiest fake bracelet I've seen in my life." Minato said simply, which made Rin and Obito look up at him with comfused looks._

"_What?" Rin asked her sensei._

_Minato looked at Kushina who only shook her head, "So he's done it again.. Kuroki, the owner of this store, he is a swindler. Our Kage has talked to him about it before, and he was ordered to stop.. But looks like he thinks that he could get away with it this time.." Kushina said and sighed. Minato and his team listened to her explanation and nodded in understanding. _

"_Let's talk to him then. I have a feeling he's doing this because of the war.. Maybe he lost a lot and thinks this is the only way out of it." Minato said and walked into the shop. He was soon followed by his team and Kushina. _

"_Hello! What can I do for you?" Kuroki asked with a smile, before noticing who had entered his shop. "Ah! Kushina-san! Minato-sama!" He almost yelled and bowed as deeply as he could._

_Minato sweat drooped and cleared his throat, "Hi.." _

"_What can I do for you two? Something caught your eye?" Kuroki asked with a smile._

"_Well, actually, something has caught my eye!" Minato coughed lightly before pointing at the diamond bracelet in the window. "How much do you take for that diamond bracelet?" _

_Kuroki looked at him, at the bracelet, then at Kushina. "Ehh.." He noticed that he wasn't answering his costumers, "Eh!" He cleared his throat, "This wonderful piece of art comes straight from the lighting village, there's not many of this kind. The current price is at 700 Dollars." Kuroki said, and the five Shinobi's looked at him like he was nuts._

_Minato cleared his throat before lifting the bracelet a little roughly, making it shatter into pieces. Kuroki let a surprised gasp escape his mouth as he watched the 'diamonds' fall to the floor. "I don't understand why you fake this bracelet, and then domain so much money for it." Kuroki looked at him shocked._

"_I-I don't know what you are talking about! That.. That was one of the few of that kind of bracelets!" It came straight from the leaf village!" There, he made a terrible mistake, he realized. The Yellow Flash of Konoha was from Konoha for goodness sake!_

"_Konoha you say? I thought you said Lightning village? That, and I am from Konoha, and we don't have that kind of jewelry." Minato said while Kuroki just looked at him stunned._

"_I can't believe this Kuroki! You promised our Kage that you wouldn't do this anymore! Yet you do!" Kushina yelled at him, just a 'little' angry. _

_Kuroki opened and closed his mouth several times but could get a sound out. Kakashi, who had been watching the three of them along with his team for the whole time, decided to speak, "You made it look a lot alike, but the quality was bad."_

_Minato nodded, "Yes, Kakashi. However, a bracelet like that is hard to fake, but you could clearly see that you have done this a couple of times." Kuroki looked down at the floor, ashamed. _

"_Why didn't you ask the Kage for help? Or the council? Or even fellow ninjas?" Kushina asked him. _

_Minato looked at the man infront of him and noticed that he was ashamed and was in a great pain. He felt sorry for the guy. "Ok, listen." Minato started, getting everyone's attention. "You should go to the Kage and explain what you did and why you did it. I know the village have just gotten out of war, and many people have lost their belongings, family, friends and money.. But you should never sink so low that you are stealing from others. I'm sure you'll get a punishment.." Kuroki looked back down at the floor. "But you have some intelligence in copying things, I can see that. Have you ever thought of maybe start to make copies of weapons for people who ask and even repair any broken kunai's, katana's and like that. That way, you'll help people, you'll help yourself, and you'll do what you're good at." Minato finished, and Kuroki looked up at him with hopeful eyes. _

_Kushina looked at Minato dreamily, that was a great idea. "I think you should do that too. It's better to say you did it now, or we're going to say what you have done, and that can make it more difficult that it already is for you." Kushina said and smiled at him, "Everybody has their reasons, but you have to ask yourself this question; 'Is what I'm doing the right thing?' Right now, your answer to that is no.. But if you decide to say you did it, and ask yourself the same question, you can say yes without any regrets." _

_Kuroki nodded in agreement and was going to walk out of the door, he turned around and smiled at them. "Thank you, I'll remember that." Kuroki said and started to walk towards the Kage tower._

"_Good work Rin." Minato said and smiled at him, receiving a comfused look from Rin, "However, you need to get better at looking underneath the underneath." _

_Rin pouted and crossed her arms over her chest before looking away, "Hey, what did you expect? I'm a girl! We love jewelry!" Minato and Kushina chuckled slightly at her. "Besides, I didn't see Obito or Kakashi seeing it was a fake!"_

"_Hey!" Obito yelled at her._

"_Actually, I did." Kakashi said lazily. _

"_Yeah right! Then why didn't you say anything?!"_

"_I didn't get the chance, sensei said it before I could." The masked Chuunin answerd the yelling one._

"_Guys.." Rin sighed, and the three of them walked out of the store, still arguing._

_Minato could only sigh and draw his hand through his somewhat long, spiky blonde hair. "There they go again…" _

"_I think it is kind of cute." Kushina said and smiled._

"_You know, that is most likely the 20__th__ time they have argued on our way to Whirlpool and while we've been here." Kushina looked at him, not believing what he was saying, but seeing him not changing his emotions at all, she sighed. _

"_Alright, a little annoying then?" She said and smirked._

**End Flashback**

Minato smiled as he remembered that scene. Kuroki had indeed gotten an punishment, but it was a light one, since the Kage understood his troubles. He had also started to work with weapons, and had his own store where he sold new weapons, repaired the ones which got a deep bruise or had gotten cut off, and he also made copies of the weapons if he was asked to. He simply loved his job.

Minato was happy that Kushina was never that stern towards him, or was pissed at him, that would get really scary. He chuckled lightly, she could look so sweet and naïve, and they would never believe him if he told people how she was back then, angry and all.

He indeed thought that they were a good couple. Both of them were positive, both smiled like life depended on it and they had fun most of the time. And they loved each other more than anything. It ended with them getting married, and now they were happier than ever.


	3. Ramen

LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT

CHAPTER 3; Ramen

**Summary; **Minato and Kushina fell in love with each other the first time they looked into each others eyes.. They just didn't notice themselves. Over time, the feelings grow stronger and stronger, and in the end, one of them are brave enough to confront the other about the feelings the person haves.

**Disclaimer; **I do not own Naruto.

**A/N; **A message to _Kyuubi King_; Yes, I will let this story continue. As i see it, it will have a total of ten chapters.. That is if I feel like it. The reply for the story so far haven't been that good, of course, some people favorited and alerted, some even reviewed, but that's it. I around 400 hits now, so I don't know if people like it or not. If I am going to make Kushina alittle tomboy.. I don't know to be honest. But I can say that Minato turns out very romantic towards the end. Smiles

* * *

Minato was one of the people in the world who loved ramen over almost everything in the world, Ofcourse, Kushina was one of the things he loved more than ramen, and he loved her even more because she was the reason he discovered ramen. He could remember that he loved it so much he wanted to take her there at any chance he got to take her with him. She also loved ramen, and together, they were an eating machine.

He could only laugh at himself when he thought back at when he first saw his miso ramen.

**Flashback**

_Minato and Kushina was sitting in the ramen restaurant, waiting for their ramen. Kushina had caught Minato's stomach rumble while they talked, and instantly dragged him all over the village and into the ramen restaurant. He sighed when they walked past restaurant after restaurant but never stopped. Kakashi, Rin and Obito had.. Or to be more exact, Rin had begged him to go shopping.. With his money.. And she dragged Kakashi and Obito along. All he could say was that he was happy he wasn't Obito and Kakashi. Instead of being dragged from store to store, he was eating with a wonderful lady. _

_They received their ramen and Kushina started eating, while Minato stared at it, before blinking a few times. "This is miso ramen?" Minato asked, and Kushina nodded her head yes. Minato leaned towards Kushina to whisper into her ear. His breath was tickling her as he breathed into her ear, "Are you sure this is safe to eat?" He pulled away to see Kushina staring at him like he was nuts._

_She looked at him while she took another noodle inside her mouth. She swallowed and smiled at him, "Yep!" _

_Minato couldn't do anything other than smile at her little childish act, and started eating his ramen. When he was finished he let out a satisfied sigh, "Yatta! That was great!" He looked over to see her looking at him with a 'I told you so' look. He smiled and scratched the back of his head sheepishly before laughing a little. "Hehe.. Hehehe.. Want another bowl?" Kushina nodded and chuckled when she saw him use his right hand to hit the table and yell out, "Another two bowls of miso ramen! This stuff is just amazing!" _

_The owners of the ramen shop smiled and started to work on their bowls right away. _

_Kushina looked over at Minato, "You know you are going to pay for this, right?" _

_Minato looked at her like she had taken away his ramen, before he broke out into a smile, "Ofcourse! Everything for a lovely lady like you!"_

_Kushina blushed slightly at his words, but soon smiled back at him._

**End Flashback**

Minato chuckled, that was the day he started to love ramen, and it was also the first time he made Kushina blush. That was probably the first time they started to realize the feelings they held for each other. After that day, they would eat ramen whenever they got the chance. They didn't really care if somebody joined them or not, but deep, deep down, they both wanted to be alone with each other. It became a tradition that they would eat ramen together, and they were not allowed to eat it if the other one wasn't along. They never broke that tradition, and they ended up eating ramen every day.

**Flashback**

_The third or second day they ate ramen together, when no one else were with them, they were about to take two chopsticks each, and accidentally touched each other hands. They quickly pulled their hands away while blushing. They looked into each others eyes for a long time before Minato nodded at her, telling her to go first, but she insisted that he'd go first. They just sat there, staring into each others eyes, truly lost in them. The owners of the ramen shop smiled at the two of them, which they Ofcourse didn't see, due to have fallen into a trance by the other. _

_Minato gave a little laugh and pulled out two packs of chopsticks, and handed Kushina one of the packs. She held her hand out with her palm up, and Minato laid the chopsticks on her hand. Kushina thought he would pull his hand away, but instead he closed his over hers. They looked each other into the eyes not saying a word. After a short amount of time, Kushina closed her hand as well, and watched the surprised look on Minato's face. She had to keep herself from laughing when she saw the look on his face, but soon that look turned into a smile, as well as her face turned into one very similar._

_They were about to put the chopsticks down into the bowl and dig after ramen, but before they reached down to the noodles, their bowls got pulled away. Both of them quickly raised their heads. "HEY!" They both yelled, only to have a new bowl placed infront of them. They looked at each other for a second before looking at the owners of the shop, who only grinned at them._

"_You looked in each others eyes for so long that your ramen got cold!" The old man, who ran the shop with his wife said. _

_Minato and Kushina started to blush furiously and looked away from each other. The old couple standing infront of them only smiled and went back to work. When they had the guts to, Minato and Kushina looked at each other, still blushing madly. Then they broke out smiling and laughed sheepishly, while Minato scratched the back of his head like he always did. Both of them felt their heart beat like crazy, and started to think that maybe the Shinobi sitting next to him or her, was the one._

**End Flashback**

Minato could feel his heart start to beat like it did back then, only now, he knew that the beautiful woman was his. He knew she loved him back like he loved her, and he knew they could trust each other. And they would be by each others side until death separated them.

It was one time when Rin joined the two of them when she wasn't assigned a guarding job. Kakashi and Obito, however, had the shift for that time of the day. Rin was pretty suspicious when the three of them ate together, he could remember that very well.

Not only that, but Rin had grown close to Kushina over the past days. Minato thought this was nice, since she didn't really have the time to talk to girls since her team mostly had missions, and if it wasn't missions, it was training. The poor blonde girl was around the same boys all the time.

Kushina's and Rin's bond grew to the point where they were just like sisters. Rin could get advices from Kushina, as well as getting some great tips on training.

But boy how embarrassed Kushina and Minato was when a certain question came from the ramen owners.

**Flashback**

_Minato, Kushina and Rin entered the ramen shop and sat down, and then ordered their meal. Kushina was sitting in the middle, Minato on her right while Rin was on her left. Rin and Kushina they started to talk about something that is a very popular topic around girls, boys._

_Minato could see that Rin liked Kushina a lot, and that she enjoyed being around a woman like this. It also made Rin seem more relaxed and more concentrated, like she had let go of something she couldn't let go of before, because no one was the right person to talk to. Minato pouted by the thought of not being the right person to talk to when something was wrong. But then again, he didn't really want to sit and listen to girls talk about boys, their newest crushes and what they go through once a month. The last thing was definitely something girls could talk to girls about. He shook his head to clear his mind and then he saw the owners coming with their ramen. His face quickly turned into a smile._

_The old couple placed down their bowls of ramen, before crossing their arms over their chests. The three Shinobi's looked up at them with a comfused look. _

"_You're our best costumers, and you don't tell us ANYTHING?" The old woman asked, clearly a little angry. _

_Minato and Kushina looked at each other comfused, before turning their attention towards the old couple again. "Nani?" They both asked and didn't look lees comfused._

_Minato took some ramen into his mouth before hearing the old man talk, "To think you would keep such a secret from us!" _

_Rin looked at the two of them comfused, was something going on between the two of them..? His sensei and Kushina? Unknown to the three Shinobi's, this was all an act the old couple had set up in order to watch the cute 'couple' blush. _

"_Why didn't you tell us you had a cute daugher like her!?" The old woman almost yelled and pointed at Rin, before moving forward to a more sweet voice, "Hello dear."_

_Minato, caught by shock, caught his ramen in his throat, and began to chook like crazy, while Kushina sat there blushing furiously, before noticing the poor man's troubles with breathing. She quickly started to path him on his back, but seeing that it didn't change anything, she got a little vibe of anger running through her. She lifted her hand high before hitting him hard on his back. Minato stopped to chook, by he had an incredibly huge pain in his back._

"_Aouch.." He said as he slowly fell to the floor. _

**End Flashback**

Minato rubbed his back, almost feeling the pain coming back to him. She certainly were a strong woman.


	4. The Yellow Flash

LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT

CHAPTER 4; The Yellow Flash

**A/N; **Hi! How are you all? I hope you enjoy reading this chapter!

**Summary; **Minato and Kushina fell in love with each other the first time they looked into each others eyes.. They just didn't notice themselves. Over time, the feelings grow stronger and stronger, and in the end, one of them are brave enough to confront the other about the feelings the person haves.

**Disclaimer; **I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Minato had just leaved from his position under the tree, and started to walk through the different training grounds. He could see a few Genin's training with their sensei's, a few people sparring and two Hyuuga's practicing on whatever they did. When people noticed the Yondaime walking past them, they all had big smiles on their faces and waved at him. He waved back and smiled at the same time. Someone even came up top him and bowed, some said 'hi' and someone asked him a few questions about maybe the Chuunin exams or if there was any possibility of taking their parents off missions for a while.

Minato loved being Hokage, he could take care of the village and protect everyone he loved, and he could make sure the village stayed safe. He kept walking until a 50 meter high cliff came to sight 500 meters away from him. He could see a creature on top of it.. And suddenly.. The figure fell down the cliff. Behind him he could hear people gasp as the figure fell towards the ground. Minato wasted no time and used the technique that gave him the name 'Yellow Flash.' In a matter of seconds he caught the falling girl and held her in his protective and strong arms.

The girl looked unconscious, but soon she started to stir. He could hear people running towards them, some cheered for the Hokage, while other's asked if the girl was alright. He could also see two boys running down the cliff, using their chakra so they wouldn't fall off, yelling her name. The Yondaime decided that they had to be her teammates. The girl started to move her head slightly, before she slowly opened her eyes.

All the girl could see was a blur of a white cloak with flames on it. She blinked a few times before looking up at the face of the man that saved her. "Are you alright?" The Yondaime asked, concerned about her condition and fall. The girl gasped, realizing who saved her and who was holding her.. This close to his body… She almost fainted, but she pulled herself together, even thought a tint of red came visible on her cheeks.

This girl, currently 15 years old, had a crush on this handsome man, like all girls on her age had. She smiled lovingly at him before shaking her head yes, not able to look away from his clear blue eyes. "Thank you.." She stuttered out. She tried to stand with the Yondaime's help, but as soon as he let go of her, she was about to fall again. Her two teammates caught her before she hit the ground.

"Looks like you fainted up there. You two should take her to the hospital and see if everything is alright with her." The Yondaime said to the two boys, who now held a barely unconscious girl in their arms.

"Hai!" They said and went off towards the hospital.

The Yondaime said goodbye to his fellow ninja's and told them to keep training, and then kept walking the same path he was going before the girl fell from the cliff.

He remembered the first time he used the same technique in Whirlpool village. It was to save the Uzumaki..

**Flashback**

_While Minato, Kushina, Rin, Obito and Kakashi were on duty, the village was attacked by rock ninja's. The war they had just 'ended' were against the rock ninja's, and they were not any ninja's to go light on. You had to be serious all the way. The fight started out at the second they noticed the ambush, and since Whirlpool had lost many ninja's in the war, the rock nin's had a great advantage. Yes, Ofcourse they too lost many Shinobi in the war, but they had a huge village with many great and experienced ninja's._

_Minato, Kushina, Obito and Kakashi mostly fought, while Rin took care of any injuries along with the Whirlpool medics. Minato came fast into a close combat fight, and used mostly taijutsu when he attacked. He blocked kick after kick and punch after punch. The enemy never landed a hand on him, while Minato was already building up chakra to use the Rasengan. The enemy was caught off guard when Minato pushed the blue spiral ball made of his chakra into the rock nin's gut. For a moment, the rock nin could only look down on the chakra ball driving his way through his skin, and soon drawing blood, before the pain caught him and he screamed out in pain. The rock nin was throwd backwards and hit a tree so hard that the tree shattered into pieces. _

_Kushina stared in awe at the newly used attack by the Yellow Flash. She understood that only people with a lot of chakra and great chakra could use a technique like that. Even though Kushina was about 600 meters away, she could see the attack clearly. The clear blue spiral ball was so amazing, and the attack had caught her eye when she saw something light blue shine in Minato's hand. _

_Suddenly, Kushina threw her head up, to see around 20 ninja's throwing many different weapons on her. There was shuriken's and kunai's, even swords. She didn't have the time to react before a yellow flash was showed infront of her eyes and she felt an incredible warmth. Soon, she felt herself laying on the ground, with something or someone on top of her. She looked up to see the face of Minato just inches away from hers. She gasped slightly by surprise, but Minato quickly covered her mouth with one of his hands, while pulling the other one up to his mouth to make a 'shhh' sign. She nodded weakly, and Minato removed his hand, leaning more over her, with his face towards his right. Kushina looked around herself carefully, and noticed that they were in the middle of a bush. She then looked the same way as Minato did, to see a few feet just next to the bush. Her eyes widened a little by the shock, and understood now why Minato told her to be quiet. _

_Soon, after some time, the feet disappeared, and so did the chakra of the ninja's. Minato sighed relived, and used his hands to push himself a little. He had each of his hands on the sides of Kushina's head, and was now looking directly into her eyes. They just laid there, looking into each others eyes, unaware of everything else. Minato noticed his position over her and blushed slightly. Kushina saw it and thought it was kind of cute._

"_Thank you for saving me back there." Kushina whisperd, incase any enemies was still around._

_Minato smiled at her, "No problem!" He whispered back._

"_You used the Hirainshin, right?" Kushina asked and Minato nodded his head yes, "That's an amazing technique. And the technique you used just before you used the Hirainshin, the blue spiral ball thing.. I've never seen anything like it before."_

"_Hehe.. Thanks.." Minato was still blushing, and now he was getting compliments from the woman under him as well._

"_Did you make them both?" Kushina asked curious. "I've never heard of a technique like that blue spiral ball." _

_Minato nodded his head yes, "The Rasengan." _

"_.. That name fits well. Thank you again for saving me back there, I'm really thankful. When you used that technique, I felt a funny warmth inside me." Minato chuckled,_

"_Yeah, I get that too when I use the technique." _

**End Flashback**

Minato chuckled by the memory. In the end, they won over the rock nin's and they haven't attacked Whirlpool since. That was also probably the time where they started to flirt with each other a lot more than they did before.


	5. A Date

LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT

CHAPTER 5; A date.

**A/N; **

**Summary; **Minato and Kushina fell in love with each other the first time they looked into each others eyes.. They just didn't notice themselves. Over time, the feelings grow stronger and stronger, and in the end, one of them are brave enough to confront the other about the feelings the person haves.

**Disclaimer; **I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Their first date was something Minato would never forget. About a week after the rock nin attack, he got himself to ask her out. They didn't go and eat ramen like they usually did, no, Minato used all of his money to make a perfect date for her. He remembered himself stutter like crazy when he asked her out. He could barely understand what he was saying himself, but luckily Kushina understood what he meant. She stared at him for a minute, and he thought he was going to be rejected, but soon she broke out into her beautiful smile. He told her they were not going to eat at the ramen shop, and she was happy about it. She loved ramen, but when they were going to go out on their first date, it had to special. And nothing is really so special about ramen, seeing that they ate it everyday.

Minato smiled at her and scratched the back of his head, but his face soon turned into a frown when he heard his team argue again, and they had already started to fight.

**Flashback**

"_I'll see you at 7 PM, then?" Minato asked Kushina, who smiled and nodded. Minato looked at her one last time before he took a deep breath and walked towards his arguing team. Obito and Kakashi had, like always, started an argument, which turned into a fight. _

_Kushina stood there, with a smile and a slight blush on her face, and watched the man trying to calm his team down. She saw him looking at her with a smile, and all she could do was to smile back. She then turned around to walk home and try to find the right outfit for the date later that day._

**End Flashback**

Minato lifted an eyebrow and sighed. His team had gotten into a real fight, it was hard to keep them from attacking each other the rest of the day. Luckily, Rin was there to help him out. And talking about Rin, the poor girl was stuck in between them for the rest of the day.

Minato's and Kushina's date was like nothing else. It was a really romantic first date, and none of them would ask for a better date, or anyone else to be with at that moment. Minato went to her house to pick her up at 7 PM as he said he would. He was wearing a black shirt and black pants. His two upper buttons on his shirt was left open, giving everyone a slight look at his well toned chest. His head was as spiky and uncontrolled as ever, and his blue eyes shined even more than they used to. He didn't wear his forehead protector, making some of his hair fall slightly down towards his eyes, but his hair didn't cover his eyes, because of him moving his hair a little by a quick shake on his head towards his right.

When he came to the door, he knocked, and waited for a few seconds, before Kushina came out of the door wearing a green dress matching her eyes perfectly. Their eyes went wide as they saw how the other one looked, they both thought the other looked fabulous. Their eyes met and Minato was the first to speak, even thought he couldn't say much more than 'wow..'

They ate at a fancy restaurant which was pretty expensive, but Minato didn't care. As long as this date went good, he was happy. The restaurant started to play music and people started to dance out on the floor.

**Flashback**

_Minato watched as couples started to dance on the dance floor to a song. He smiled and looked at Kushina, who also looked out on the dance floor. Minato stood up, walking towards her, put one of his hands behind his back and held the other one towards Kushina with his palm up. Kushina looked at him comfused._

"_May I have this dance?" Minato asked, sounding like as a real gentleman. _

_Kushina smiled and took his hand, before standing up and leaned towards him. She whispered into his ear. "I don't know how to dance." _

"_It's easy, just follow my lead." Minato said confident with a smile. Kushina looked at him for a moment before nodding. Minato leaded her towards the dace floor and when they reacted the middle of it, they stopped. _

_Minato was about a head taller than Kushina, and he liked looking down into her eyes. Minato took her right hand in his left, and put his left hand around her waist, while Kushina laid her right hand on his shoulder. Minato grinned, "See? This is a start." _

_Kushina stared at him, "As much as this I know, the dancing part is what I don't know." _

_Minato grinned again and moved his foot, while pushing her with him with the hand he had around her waist. At first she was a little stiff, but soon she became more relaxed as she got the hang of it. Minato grinned evilly as he let go of her waist to spin her around, then catch her again. This made Kushina crash into his chest. Minato chuckled._

"_Caught you off guard, didn't I?" Minato smiled at her._

_She looked up at him, "Yes you did." _

_They stood still for a few seconds before starting to dance again. They danced through three songs before a slow song came. The two of them stared into each others eyes before Kushina let her arms trail around Minato's neck. Minato smiled and put his arms around her waist and laid his head on top of her, which was currently resting against his chest. _

_They were lost in thoughts about the one they were holding on to, and they danced through 2 slow songs. When the last slow song was finished, and they started to play faster songs, Minato smiled as he looked down into her eyes, "See? You're a great dancer!" Kushina could only smile while she titled her head a little to the right._

**End Flashback**

Minato remembered that part, she really was a great dancer, and she had turned even greater with time.

After they were finished dancing and eating, he took her too a movie, to see a romantic comedy. They sat on the back row, because that was the place where you could see the movie the best. The cinema was big, but only ¾ of the seats were taken. And by some reason, they were the only ones sitting on the back row. All the other people sat further down.

Through the movie, they almost died of laugher. The movie sure was a great comedy, with a lot of romance in it to. During a romantic scene, Minato looked over at Kushina, who sat on his right. He turned his attention towards the movie again, he did 'the move.' he pretended to stretch his arms, but his right arm ended around her shoulders. Kushina started to blush, and smile at the same time, and looked away from the movie for a second, also making Minato unable to see the blush on her cheeks. She then turned towards Minato, who was looking at her. After some time they smiled at each other and turned their attention towards the movie.

That was also a great memory for Minato.

**Flashback**

_After the movie was finished, they walked through the park, and ended up looking at the waterfall. The full moon was shining down on the waterfall making it look stunning. Kushina leaned against him and laid her head on his shoulder, while looking at the waterfall and hearing the relaxing sound of the water. Minato smiled and put his arm around her, as they started to walk towards her house. _

_It was 11.30 PM and it was really dark outside. The only light were the moon and the stars, and a few streetlights here and there. When they reached her house, Kushina opened the door and turned around to face Minato. She smiled at him and gave him a hug._

"_This has been really great." Kushina said to Minato. "I'll see you tomorrow then." Minato smiled and nodded._

_Kushina turned around and was about to go inside her house, but Minato took her wrist. Kushina turned around comfused, only to see Minato leaning in and placing a soft kiss on her cheek. His hand had moved from her wrist to holding her hand. Her expression after he kissed her cheek was.. Something.. She looked him into his eyes, still holding his hand, while her other hand went up to her cheek, touching the spot where he kissed her. Minato couldn't help but chuckle, and giving her a tight hug. _

"_Yeah, it's been amazing. Goodnight." Minato whispered into her ear before he let her go. He let go of her hand as he turned around and started to walk towards the hotel where he lived with his team. _

"_Goodnight.." Kushina whispered, still not believing what had just happened._

**End Flashback**

Just a quick kiss on the cheek made her melt.


	6. Leaving

LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT

CHAPTER 6; Leaving

**A/N; **Hello there! School is killing me! We have a project going on right now, about the universe, and I am ; 1. The only girl in my group(not that I care, but others always make a big fuss about it) 2; I have two people in my gruop who doesen't do a THING, while another boy is never at school.(he is sick of some kind, and thats understandable) Luckily, I am in the group woth one of my best male friends.. actually one of my best friends all over; And that makes things a little easier. But still... _So much homework!_

I also want you guys to know that I don't know when I will be able to update again. My laptop(the one I am using now.) is going at reparation, and I don't know how long it'll take, and as I said; Shool is killing me.

I hope to update as soon as possible, and I will, I promise! But until then, you'll have to be satisfied with this little chapter.

Also, this story will have 10 chapters, so it's 4 chpters to go.

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited and alerted, and even read my story. I really appriciate it.

**Summary; **Minato and Kushina fell in love with each other the moment they looked into each others eyes.. They just didn't notice themselves. Over time, the feelings grow stronger and stronger, and in the end, one of them are brave enough to confront the other about the feelings the person haves.

**Disclaimer; **I do not own Naruto.

Then the day came, they day when Minato and his team had to leave the Whirlpool village. After a month the team felt like this was their second home. But leaving was harder for Minato than his team. After all, he had a woman there he loved. The days after their date, they started flirting more and more, and in the end Minato kissed Kushina. It was a quick kiss, yet it meant so much for them.

They had decided to keep their relationship a secret, so no one except themselves knew about their relationship. People had seen them dancing at the restaurant, but since they always ate at the ramen shop together, they thought they were just eating some other place and having some fun. Nobody hadn't really seen them slow dance together though, due to many couples on the dance floor, and everyone focused on the one in their arms.

The last time he saw Kushina for a long time was when they all were at the gate.

**Flashback**

_They all stood by the Whirlpool village's gate. Minato and his team, Kushina, the Kage and other ninja's were all facing each other. Minato shook the Kage's hand and smiled._

"_Thank you so much for helping us through this hard time! We really appreciate it! You are all really great ninja's!" The Kage said, "You're of Kage caliber." The Kage said directly to Minato, who only scratched the back of his head sheepishly._

_In the corner of his eye he could see Rin take goodbye with Kushina, giving her a big hug. It really was time to leave the woman he had fallen in love with. But just because they lived in two different villages, didn't mean they couldn't be together. They had talked about this a couple of times before and decided that they loved each other way more than to let go just because of where they lived. They had agreed on going on any missions that made it possible to visit each other, and they would keep in touch through letters as well. They could always try to get a vacation, but that was really hard seeing that the Whirlpool village still had a lot to work on before the whole village was on it's feet again, and Minato had a lot of pressure upon him. _

_Minato felt a hard sting of sadness hit him when he thought about it. He wouldn't be able to see her for a long time, he wouldn't be able to hold her, and he wouldn't be able to kiss her for a long time. But at least they could hold in touch. At least they still had each other. _

_Minato let go of the Kage's hand and walked towards Kushina. He stopped infront of her and reached his hand out. Kushina smiled, took his hand and shook it. "Goodbye, partner." Minato said, then winking at her._

_They could hear the Kage clear his throat, which caught everybody's attention. Minato and Kushina looked at him, still holding hands. "As the ruler of this village, I must ask you two to hug each other." the Kage said, receiving unbelieving looks from everyone, even Minato and Kushina. _

_Kushina and Minato kept looking at the Kage, and seeing that he wasn't really joking, Minato looked back at Kushina. Kushina also looked back at Minato. Minato lifted his shoulders, "Ok." He let go of her hand and took her in a tight hug, which she returned. Both of them understood that if they stayed in that position too long, people would get suspicious._

"_Alright, that's enough." Kushina said they both pulled away from each other, and shook hands once again, but grinning like mad, trying their best not to laugh. _

_After some final goodbyes, Minato and his team left the Whirlpool village, and went back home, to Konoha. _

**End Flashback**

Minato remembered the moment they started walking away from the village, he already started to miss her.


	7. Letters

LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT

CHAPTER 7; Letters

**A/N; **Ah! Finally I got my computer fixed, and can update again! Thank you everyone for reviweing, favoriting, alerting, ect! It really means a lot to me!

**Summary;**Minato and Kushina fell in love with each other the moment they looked into each others eyes.. They just didn't notice themselves. Over time, the feelings grow stronger and stronger, and in the end, one of them are brave enough to confront the other about the feelings the person haves.

**Disclaimer;**I do not own Naruto.

Minato still had all the letters he got from Kushina during the time when they were apart. All of them were in a chest that was under their bed. When he had the time, he would usually look at them and bring back old memories. Kushina also had all his letters in a chest as well, and it was standing next to Minato's chest. The chest's was all full and there was tons of letters in them. Minato wouldn't even bother counting them, all he cared about was that he had them, and he had the memory, and Ofcourse, that he had the girl.

His first letter to her was written while his team was going home to Konoha, after being in Whirlpool for a month. He wrote it while the team was getting the camp ready for the night. When the fire had been made, he sat down next to it, using the light from the flames to see.

When he began to write, Rin immediately asked what he was doing. He simply answerd her with 'It's a letter to Whirlpool,' and Rin nodded in understanding.

**Flashback**

'_Dear Kushina,_

_When I turned around and walked out of the gate, I immediately started to miss you. And I miss you so much! I couldn't help myself but to write to you as soon as I got the chance. Now we're currently camping somewhere out in the woods on our way back to Konoha. This is the first time on our trip back that I get to sit down and relax, and the first possibility I get to write to you. So here I am, sitting and writing you this letter. How am I doing? I'm good, except that I miss you so much! How's my team? Rin is currently reading a scroll on medical jutsu, while I can see that Obito and Kakashi are about to get into another argument. I tell you, I don't understand how they can work together, but not stay one minute without arguing! Eh, whatever.._

_So, since we really didn't get the chance to talk about ourselves so much, I thought I would tell you a little about my life! _

_Jiraya is my sensei, and have been since I was a newborn Genin. He is one of the three legendary Saninn, and he is a real pervert.. I know how much you hate perverts, and don't worry; I AM NOT A PERVERT! And I'll never be one either. Even when he is my sensei, doesn't mean that I will become just like him. I do call him Ero-sennin though. I think the name fits him well!_

_You already know my team, Rin, Kakashi and Obito, so I wont be writing anything about them.. Oops.. Yep, now they started fighting.. Anyway.. _

_As I've told you, I want to become the Yondaime Hokage, so I can take care of and protect my village. This is a dream I've had since I was born, really. So hopefully, that dream will come true one day, when I am ready. And when the old man is ready to go off as the Sandaime Hokage.. He was Ero-sennin's sensei, also, he was the sensei of Tsunade and Orochimaru. _

_Tsunade have suffered a lot. In the Shinobi war, she lost her little brother, Nawaki. He died the day after his birthday, 12 years old. A kid should never die at that age. In another shinobiwar, she suffered the same way once again. The love of her life; Dan died by her arms while she tried to save him. He had lost a lot of blood. Tsunade refused to give up, but when some shinobi noticed that Dan was dead, and she still didn't stop trying, he simply told her he was dead and it was no use. That day she got a big fear of blood, because when Dan died, she was already desperately trying to save him, and she was covered in blood the whole time. His blood, not her own.. As if it wasn't hard enough, Orochimaru betrayed the village a few years ago, leaving the student who adored him behind; Anko. _

_When Anko was found by the ANBU, she was brainwashed, and could barely remember anything. The poor girl was terrified. She was only 10 years old and abandoned by her sensei, to think someone could sink so low. Some people have been scared of her, due to her being Orochimaru's student, but I, along with many others, know that she is just a little girl, who is suffering terribly now. We are doing everything we can to help her. _

_My team has also been very helpful. Rin is a close friend with Anko, and now they are about the same age. The same goes for Obito and Kakashi. Kakashi is being a little cold, but doesn't mean it in the bad way._

_Kakashi didn't have the best time ever either. It was a time when he was really happy, when his father was alive. When his father, I am sure you remember; Konoha's White Fang, died, he changed completely. But his status is on top. _

… _Ah! Seriously! Now they started fighting, WITH CHAKRA! I have to stop them. _

_I want you to know that I love you with all my heart, and I miss you from the morning to the night, everyday. _

_Yours only,_

_Minato.'_

_Minato did some seals and summoned a frog. Minato gave him the letter and the directions and to who it had to be delivered to. The frog nodded and took off towards the Whirlpool village. Minato then stood up and walked over to his student's. He stopped both of their attacks and made them calm down. His mind then wandered to a certain red-haired woman in Whirlpool. _

**End Flashback**


	8. All about her

LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT

CHAPTER 8; All about her

**A/N;**Here's this chapter! Now there's two chapters to go! I already have the next one written, so you pretty much have the control on when I am going to put it up!

**Summary; **Minato and Kushina fell in love with each other the moment they looked into each others eyes.. They just didn't notice themselves. Over time, the feelings grow stronger and stronger, and in the end, one of them are brave enough to confront the other about the feelings the person have.

**Disclaimer; **I do not own Naruto.

Minato remembered that when they were outside of Konoha's gate, the same frog that he sent to Whirlpool came back and had a letter with him. Minato took the letter and dismissed the frog, and started to read the letter. Kushina had understood all the difficulties some of the ninja's had, and she was not really happy about Jiraya being a pervert. However, she trusted Minato, and he promised her that he wasn't and would never turn into a pervert.

Jiraya had noticed his uncommon behavior, and asked him straight out what was wrong. Minato first pretended like he didn't know what his perverted sensei was talking about, but then understood that he couldn't keep such a secret away from him. He would eventually figure it out anyway. Jiraya's face broke out into a perverted grin and he wanted to know every detail. Minato told him about her, but he knew he wanted some 'information' to his perverted books. So Minato simply said she had green eyes and long, red hair, and that she was just so beautiful.

**Flashback**

"_So how does she look?" Jiraya asked perversely._

"_You know, that is information for myself and not you." Minato said and grinned._

_Jiraya stared at him, "Don't you WANT me to know how she looks like because you think I'm doing this for information for my books? Tsh!" Jiraya said, playing insulted._

"_Yes." Minato said simply._

_Jiraya sighed, "Seriously kid, I'm happy fo-.." Jiraya saw Minato struggling with having his mouth shut, so he didn't say more. _

"_Her name is Kushina Uzumaki, she had blue eyes and red, long hair and she's just beautiful!" Minato almost screamed. _

Alright, maybe he didn't say it THAT simply..

"_Who is?" They heard a voice and turned to their right to see Tsunade walking towards them, she only heard 'she's just beautiful!'_

_Jiraya started to smile widely, "The kid got himself a girlfriend!" He saw Tsunade starting to smile, before he turned his head towards Minato, who were staring angrily at him. Jiraya ignored the look he gave him and continued smiling at him._

"_You know, me and Kushina decided to keep our relationship a secret. I only told you because you would go in my stuff and figure it out later anyway." Minato said._

_Tsunade sat down next to them on the grass, "Kushina, that's a pretty name." _

_Minato started to smile dreamingly, "She's a pretty girl.." _

_Tsunade smiled, the boy was really in love. It was so cute, and it seemed like they loved each other a lot too. "So, when do I get to met her?" Tsunade asked, only to see Minato's smile quickly fade. Tsunade started to wonder what was wrong when she saw Minato scratching the back of his head sheepishly, which was more than a habit of his. _

"_Ehh…Actually.. I don't really know when I will be able to see her.." Tsunade looked at him comfused before understanding. _

"_So, she's from Whirlpool?" Tsunade asked, getting a nod from Minato. "I'm sure you'll see her soon enough." Tsunade said and smiled at him._

_Minato smiled and thanked her, before a frog appeared next to him and Tsunade. Tsunade, who didn't like frogs at all, quickly jumped away. The frog handed Minato the letter. Minato stared at the letter while smiling, before turning his attention towards the frog._

"_Thank yo-.. What happened to you? You look beaten!" Minato asked him._

"_Apparently, women doesn't like us frogs very much.." the frog answered before he heard someone crack knuckles. Everyone looked up at Tsunade who was looking down at the frog with killer eyes. Everyone gasped terrified, and the frog wasted no time to look at Minato and asked him if you could leave.. NOW!_

"_Dismissed." Minato said quickly, and the frog disappeared in a puff of smoke. Tsunade calmed down, and sat down on the grass again, next to the two males._

_Minato was already opening the letter and started to read it. His eyes then shot open, "NANI!?" _

_Tsunade and Jiraya looked at each other a little concerned before asking, "She didn't break up, did she?" _

_Minato read a little further, before smiling and chuckling a little. He looked up from the letter. "Nope." Tsunade and Jiraya looked at him curious. Minato laughed again. "Heh, looks like she told her sensei about me, because she would figure it out anyway, and then she told her teammate…" Minato looked up from his letter and raised an eyebrow. That sounded very familiar. _

_Tsunade and Jiraya looked at each other, that was the same thing that happened between the three of them now… Minato started to laugh again, "Looks like there's no use keeping it a secret now." Minato stood up and started to walk towards his home, to write back to his girlfriend._

**End Flashback**

From that moment on, Minato would never stop talking about Kushina. The rumor about him getting a girlfriend quickly came around Konoha, and many disappointed women had to give up on him. Rin was overjoyed when she heard the news and congratulated her sensei many times and pointed out how good of a couple they made.

It was times when he couldn't focus on his work and ended up sitting and thinking about her, everything was about her. Jiraya even had to hit the back of his head to make him come out of his thoughts. Jiraya wasn't angry at him, because he knew how it was to love someone, but he was kind of jealous that he could have the woman he wanted, while he, the legendary toad Saninn couldn't.

Seeing that Minato was training to be the Yondaime didn't make it any easier. He had to train a lot and get stronger, but he always seemed to get distracted. However, he managed to focus on his training after some time. But before and after training, all he could think of was Kushina. It was killing him that he couldn't see her in quite some time, but he knew he had to be strong. He kept telling himself that the faster he got the training out of the way, the faster it would be for him to see her. So mainly, his motivation for training was her.

And who would think that they would meet so much faster than he thought?


	9. Meeting The Uzumaki Once Again

LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT

CHAPTER 9; Meeting the Uzumaki once again

**A/N; **So this is the part in the story where Minato and Kushina finally meet each other face to face again! Aww! Smiles

OMG! I was at like.. Page 4 or something, when my computer turned OFF! Luckily, I had the computer what I have written every 5 minutes, but right after I opened the document again, the computer turned off AGAIN! And this time, I LOST EVERYTHING I HAD WRITTEN SO FAR! GOD! I really need a new computer, this laptop just isn't working!

**Summary; **Minato and Kushina fell in love with each other the moment they looked into each others eyes.. They just didn't notice themselves. Over time, the feelings grow stronger and stronger, and in the end, one of them are brave enough to confront the other about the feelings the person have.

**Disclaimer; **I do not own Naruto.

"Minato?" Minato heard a voice call out to him, and he turned around, to see his wonderful wife walk up to him. Her long, and I mean **LONG**, red hair was looking perfect on her, and with her green eyes, any man could fall for her; five or eighty-five. Minato smiled and walked up to her and took his arms around her waist and hugged her, while Kushina slid her arms around his neck and hugged him back. When they broke apart, Minato caught her off-guard with a long passionate kiss. All the girls/boys that watched cursed his or hers luck and wished they could stand there in Minato's or Kushina's place. You see, both Kushina and Minato were petty popular with the opposite sex, as you probably already figured out.

"Hi there." Minato said and smiled at her after he broke the kiss. He looked around at the few people looking at them and only smiled, getting a smile back, before they walked away and gave them some privacy. "How are my favorite girl doing?" Minato asked and let go of her, before he took a hold of her hand, and leaded her towards a big rock nearby and sat down.

"I'm good, feeling better than ever actually!" Kushina said with a smile, "What about you? I heard you just saved a girl from falling down that cliff not to long ago." Kushina said and pointed at the cliff that were nearly in their sight from where they were sitting.

"Yeah, I did, but that's a part of my job, right?" He said with a smile, "And also, I've been thinking about good old times when we first met." His smile didn't vanish, "I am at that point where we see each other again after a so long time." Minato said, dragging the 'so' very long.

Kushina chuckled, "Minato, you can really make a few weeks sound too long."

Minato pouted, "I missed you…"

Kushina smiled at her husband and gave him a quick peck on the lips before sitting on his lap and resting her head on his chest. Minato took his arms around her and held her close. "I know, and I missed you too." They stayed like that for a while before Minato broke the silence with a soft chuckle. Kushina narrowed her eyebrows in confusion and moved her head a little to look up at his face. "What are you laughing at?"

Minato only chuckled more, "Remember when you first came here, and Jiraya saw you the first time?" Kushina let her thought drift away before she closed her eyes and let out a quick chuckle as well.

**Flashback**

"_The last time you tried peeping at Tsunade-sama while she was at the hotspring you nearly died! Why do you want to take such a risk again? Not only that, but peeping at other women as well." Minato asked his sensei as they stood on the grass somewhat away from the hotspring. Minato knew what happened between Jiraya and Tsunade that time, and Jiraya didn't look good after that. Minato had actually used his Hirashin to get Jiraya away from his peeping hole just in time before anyone noticed him. Why and how did he know? No, he was not watching the women from the top of a tree or from the roof, it was experience. It didn't take long for Jiraya to blow his cover and he had a mob of very angry women after him. _

"_What do you expect me to do? This is my hobby!" Jiraya said and crossed his arms over his chest. _

"_You're doing something very disrespectful, you know. Everybody has the right to privacy, especially women." He said to his perverted sensei._

"_I know.. BUT I HAVE NEEDS!" Jiraya yelled._

"_What needs you pervert?" Said a voice behind them. Minato and Jiraya turned around to see Tsunade walking up to them. _

'_God, sensei is so dead..' Thought Minato when he saw Tsunade walking towards them._

"_Nothing…" Jiraya said in a long tone. Tsunade shrugged and shook her head._

"_At least there is one real man here." She said and smiled at Minato. Minato couldn't do anything other that smile back at her, while Jiraya crossed his arms over his chest._

'_What does he have that I don't have?' He asked himself inside his mind. _

_Suddenly Minato felt a very familiar chakra signature. His expression on his face showed a lot of curiosity, and he started to look around him. This didn't go unnoticed by Tsunade and Jiraya, and they started to wonder what he was looking after. They too had noticed the chakra, but they didn't know the person it belonged to, so they didn't really bother with it. But they couldn't help but wonder what made Minato look around him so much. "Could it be..?" Minato said and looked behind him, not long after he walked away from Jiraya and Tsunade, and walked into the park towards the chakra signature he knew too well. He looked very exited when he left. _

_Jiraya and Tsunade watched Minato walk away from them until he was out of sight before they looked at each other, "You think it was her?" Tsunade asked her perverted teammate. _

_Jiraya again crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes. He smiled, "He's that exited when he is talking about her or when he's reading a letter from her, so I think there is a huge possibility."_

_Tsunade nodded her head in agreement, "He looks so happy, there is no one who can say he doesn't love her by the way he acts."_

_Jiraya nodded, "That kid is just like his sensei, isn't he?" Jiraya said with a proud smile, hoping that Tsunade would agree, but all he got was a hit in the back of his head…_

_Minato walked, or ran through the park towards the direction where the chakra signature came from. He swore it was her, if it wasn't, he would stop being a Shinobi. He passed rocks, bushes, trees and people before he stopped dead in his tracks when he heard the voice he knew so well and missed so much call out to him. "Minato?" The voice said. Minato turned around to look at the beautiful redhead with green eyes he loved so much._

_They just stood there for a while looking into each others eyes before Minato started grinning. He then ran over to her and gave her a long, tight hug. They stood like that for a while, not saying a word. They enjoyed each others arms around each other. Minato had his protective, muscular arms around her waist, while Kushina had her arms around his neck. When they pulled back, Minato quickly caught Kushina in a long passionate kiss. Kushina was caught off-guard, but soon she relaxed and started kissing him back. It had been a so long time since they had held each other, hugged each other and kissed each other. They didn't want the feeling end. Minato couldn't help but to smile into the kiss. After some time Kushina pulled away and looked up at him with a smile. She titled her head a little to the side, giving him a 'what are you thinking about?' Minato smiled even bigger and gave her a quick peck on the lips. _

_Kushina let out a little sigh before she let her arms slid down to his chest. She leaned in, rested her head on his well toned chest and closed her eyes. Minato didn't let her go, he still had his arms around her waist. "I missed you.." He said and rested his own head on top of hers. _

_Kushina smiled, "I missed you too.." _

"_When did you get here?" Minato asked._

"_Not too long ago." Kushina answered, enjoying being in his arms after such a long time. _

_They fell into a silence, and neither of them said a word after a few minutes. Minato was the one to break the silence between them, "How long will you stay here?" Minato asked hopefully, yet sad. He wanted as much time with her as possible, and he didn't want to be separated from her like that again. But deep inside he knew she was a Shinobi just like him, a fine one, and her village needed her._

_Kushina chuckled slightly, making Minato narrow his eyebrows in confusion. He pulled her away from him to look at her face, but he was about to ask her why she laughed, but then he saw her smiling up at him. Kushina only smiled bigger when she saw the confusion in his eyes. Kushina decided that she was finish making him wonder, and she removed her right hand from his chest, and pulled something up from her pocket. Minato's eyes grew wide when he saw what it was._

_Kushina pulled up a headband with the leaf symbol on it and showed it to Minato. "I'm leaving whenever I have a mission outside of the village." Kushina said and grinned. Minato stared at the headband before looking up from her hand and looked at her. Kushina laughed a little, "What? I knew you are the Yondaime Hokage in training, so it isn't any chance that you could leave the village, so I did." Kushina couldn't say anything more because she was crushed in a hug from Minato. _

_She could hear him whisper in her ear, "Thank you.."_

_She nuzzled in the crock of his neck and whispered back, "No problem."_

_Then Minato took each of his hands on each of her shoulders quickly and pushed her a little away from him. He had a big smile on his face and said, "You know I love you, right?" _

_Kushina couldn't help but laugh at him. She took her own hands on his shoulders and said, "Yes, and I love you too!" Both of them grinned at each other before they laughed._

"_So this is the girl I have heard so much about, eh?" A voice said. Minato and Kushina let go of each other and looked at Jiraya and Tsunade who came walking towards them. Jiraya had a big grin on his face, while Tsunade smiled warmly, yet she shook her head because of her teammates words. Minato took Kushina's left hand with his right and grinned. He used his left hand and scratched the back of his head sheepishly. Kushina looked up at him and thought about how cute he looked when he did that, but she soon turned her attention to Jiraya and Tsunade. _

_Minato cleared his throat, "This is Kushina Uzumaki, as you may have figured out already.." Minato started, "That's my sensei, Jiraya.." At this time Kushina and Jiraya shook hands, "And this is Tsunade." Minato finished and watched Kushina and Tsunade shake hands. _

"_You didn't lie when you said she was beautiful," Started Jiraya, and made Kushina blush a little. "You really are man who takes after his sensei." Jiraya smiled proud, Tsunade sighed and shook her head again._

_Minato only looked at his sensei with a bored look, while Kushina stared into nowhere before she turned her head slowly to look up at Minato, "Really?" She said with a tone that you could tell it was something she didn't like. Minato's expression went from bored to scared at once._

"_What?! No! I'm NOT like him! At least not in that way!" Minato yelled and tried to convince her. Kushina only lifted an eyebrow._

_Tsunade smiled at the young couple, "It's true, you should have seen him earlier today. He dragged Jiraya from his peeping spot at the hotspring.." At this point Jiraya slapped himself on his forehead, "And told him that he was doing something disrespectful, and that everybody had the right for privacy, especially women." Tsunade finished and smiled at Minato. _

_Kushina looked up at Minato, that was just like him; Honest and serious, cute and funny, handsome and everything else that was great about him. _

**End Flashback**

"You still mean the same thing right? You haven't gone peeping on any girls along with Jiraya-sama, have you?" Kushina asked in a serious tone.

"No, I haven't. I would never do anything like that to you. Besides.." Kushina looked up at him, "I have the best girl I could ever have, other girls are just.. No you." Minato said and kissed her cheek.

Kushina blushed slightly and put her hand up to her cheek. This was defiantly just like him.


	10. Propose

LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT

CHAPTER 10; Propose

**A/N;**This is the last chapter of this little story! I know this hasn't been the best story, but it has been a flashback story, but whatever (Smiles) At least I know that there are some people who like my stories, and soon, I'll have another one up! Right now, school is killing me, so I don't think it will be a full story for some time. Maybe a story with a few chapters, and some one-shots will come soon.

And now, a list of the lovely reviewers, the people who favorite and alerted this story!

Yondaimehokagefan

Brilliantteazer

Kamikaze no Onryou

fergnerd

MrsHellman

Soul Teller

Tenshi-baka

159753

AnimeandWweFan

TsuchikiroEmi

fairycloud22

lilika808

Emma0707

yamiyokai

Also, a big thanks to everyone else who have read this story!

**Summary;**Minato and Kushina fell in love with each other the moment they looked into each others eyes.. They just didn't notice themselves. Over time, the feelings grow stronger and stronger, and in the end, one of them are brave enough to confront the other about the feelings the person have.

**Disclaimer;**I do not own Naruto.

"You know what my favorite thing that has happen between us is?" Minato asked as Kushina had her head on his chest. They had been staying like that for quite a time now. Both of them had been sitting under a Sakura tree watching the Sakura leaf's fall to the ground slowly and peacefully without any noise.

"I could think of some things, yeah." Kushina said and closed her eyes. Just so you know, they didn't mean ANYTHING perverted with that. It's just that they had some scenes that were very memorial for them.

Minato closed his eyes and smiled. He too could think of many different scenes and events, but right now he had one in particular. "Mmm, I can think of many different too, but this one beats everything so far."

They could hear giggling coming from some kids not to far from them. Both of them opened their eyes and smiled of the sight in front of them. Two small children, probably twins, seeing that the two girls looked a lot like each other, giggled as they picked some flowers. Then a much taller woman came behind them and started to talk to them. They could hear the girls say "This is for you, mommy!" and giving her the flowers they had picked. The two girls looked no older than three years old, while the woman that appeared to be their mother looked around her middle thirties. After the girls had given the flowers to the woman, they giggled after getting a thank you from their mom and started picking more flower. Obviously, they liked picking flowers.

"Those girls are adorable.." Kushina said and Minato agreed. Suddenly, the two lovebirds saw the two girls walk over to them with the flowers in their hands. Kushina and Minato smiled warmly at them as the girls started to speak.

"These are for you, Hokage-sama, Kushina-sama! They said and handed them to Kushina and Minato. Both of them sat up and hugged the small girls and thanked them, causing the adorable girls blush.

"These are very beautiful, thank you so much." Kushina said sweetly.

The two girls bowed, "Thank you, we both wanna be as great Kounichi as you when we grow up!"

Kushina's face softened even more by the compliment, "Aw, thank you! I'm sure you'll both be great ninja's when you grow up."

"And I'm sure too." Minato said and smiled at the two girl while holding Kushina in his arms.

The two girls blushed even more and thanked them, before running excitedly to their mother who had been watching them with her husband with a smile. Kushina laid her head back on his chest and sighed while she watched the two girls talk to their parents. She then looked at the flowers she and Minato had gotten from them. She held them in her hands as she kind of got lost for a second, but got brought back by Minato's chuckle.

"What is it?" Kushina asked, not pulling away from his chest.

"You used to be such a tomboy, where's that Kushina? Not that I'm complaining, but I like the mix of the tomboy and the sweet and innocent girl."

Kushina though about it for a second. It was true, she had been a tomboy for not too long ago, however, she had become more girly with time. "I don't know, I guess I just have become more like a girl that a tomboy with time. You know, you really make me feel like a woman." She said and poked his side. Minato laughed and poked her side a few times.

"Now, what was that very memorial moment of our lives?" Kushina said and Minato smiled.

"When you agreed to marry me." Kushina smiled as that memory came flashing back to her. "And also when I saw you in your dress on the wedding." Minato added.

Kushina chuckled, "Well, you didn't look so bad yourself in that black suit!" Kushina laughed, Minato had a lot of trouble with his tie that day. He had told her on their honeymoon. Kushina laughed even more when she knew he was pouting. She then calmed down and said in a quiet and nice voice, "It was really sweet, you know."

**Flashback**

_Minato and Kushina were walking in the park. This was the final place they would be on their date that night. Currently, they were walking close to each other, watching the park around them. Some people might think a park is scary at night, but that special park was just wonderful. _

_Minato was wearing a light blue shirt with the two upper buttons open, showing off a little bit of his well toned and HOT chest. As you may have guessed, he wasn't wearing a tie either, he was awful with tyeing ties. He also wore black pants, a long with a black jacket. Kushina, on the other hand, was wearing a red dress and currently had Minato's black jacket over her shoulders. Minato had his right arm around Kushina's waist. There wasn't many people in the park right now,and if there was, they would say a quick 'hi' then walk away because they saw that Minato and Kushina were out on a date. _

_Both Minato and Kushina were very thankful for this. Before, they would have a lot of stalkers after them. They didn't say anything to them thought, the stalkers kind of understood that they wanted to be alone when they had an opportunity to be with each other on things like a date. _

_Minato leaded Kushina up on a cliff before sitting on the grass there. They had great view over a wide big river. It was a clear night and you could see millions of stars. Minato and Kushina had their eyes locked at the river, before they lay down and watched the stars. Either of them said a word until they saw a shooting star. Kushina smiled and pointed up at it. "Look, Minato! A shooting star! I wish for a perfect evening with you. What do you wish for?" Kushina asked as both of them sat up._

"_I wish for..." Minato thought for a moment, "I wish you will always be happy." Kushina looked at him with a smile._

"_Of course I will always be happy. As long as you are here, everything is perfect." Kushina said and kissed his cheek. Minato smiled and put his arm around her shoulder. He gave her a look that said 'thanks, I love you so much.' and looked back up at the stars. _

_They stayed like that for quite a while before they both stood up and started to walk towards a small lake near the Sakura trees. Kushina found herself lost in the beautiful view. The full-moon and the stars shone so bright and made reflections in the water. Some of the Sakura leafs fell down into the river because of the slight wind and everything looked so peaceful. Minato then started to talk and she got brought out of her thoughts._

"_Kushina, you have no idea how beautiful you look right now." Minato said softly. Kushina looked at him. He too looked more handsome than ever right now. The light from the moon shone on his features. He looked just so damn handsome right there and then. Without warning, Kushina placed her hands around his neck and kissed him._

_Minato was taken a back of this sudden action, but soon started to kiss back. When they pulled apart, Minato looked at her with a playful smile. Kushina saw this and placed her right hand on his cheek. "You're wonderful." Minato smiled at her and placed his hand over hers, then bringing it down from his cheek. He looked deep into her eyes and smiled. _

_Minato got another playful smile on his face, he then bowed in front if her and held his hand out. "My beautiful lady, may I have this dance?" _

_Kushina looked at him and laughed. She took his hand and smiled, "Of course you may!" They didn't really dance, it was more like jumping around. They jumped around for some time, before they both tripped on a rock and fell into the water. Kushina landed on her back, while Minato landed on top of her. However, he used his hands to keep himself up so he didn't crush her. They both started to laugh uncontrollably before they managed to stop. Minato stood up before reaching out his hand for her to take. She placed her hand in his and he pulled her up towards him. She crashed into his chest which made Minato take a few steps back so he didn't lose his balance. Minato and Kushina stood there in each others embrace for a few minutes before Minato decided that this was the best time to ask her his question. _

"_Kushina... There is something I've been meaning to ask you for some time now.. But the right moment never came.." Kushina still had her head in his chest so he didn't see the comfused look she had on her face right then. Kushina started to think about what he could possibly ask her. She was brought out of her thoughts when she felt Minato pulled away from the embrace and took one of her hands in his own. He then keeled in front of her and held a open black box in his other hand. Inside the box was a beautiful diamond ring. Kushina stood there speechless and looked Minato in the eyes. "But the thing I've been meaning to ask you was; Will you marry me?" This was one of the few times Kushina actually cried. Her tears of joy trailed down her cheeks. _

"_You blond baka..." Kushina said, "Of course I'll marry you!" She ended with a big smile. Minato smiled as well and put the ring on her finger before standing up and gave her a long passionate kiss on the lips. When they broke apart they embraced each other in another hug._

_Not too far away, a white haired pervert sat in a tree watching the two young adults. 'And here I come hoping for something good for my new book..' Jiraya then smiled. 'Congratulations, Minato, Kushina.' _

**End Flashback**

"..That was a great day indeed." Minato said and kissed Kushina's cheek.

Kushina smiled. "You seem to like surprises don't you?" Kushina asked randomly.

Minato was a little comfused but answered. "Yes."

Kushina smiled up at him before laying her head on his chest again, "Well, I have a surprise for you.." Minato looked at her with a wondering expression.

"...I'm pregnant."

_THUD_

Minato had passed out...


End file.
